


here's to us (here's to love)

by moviekidd826



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Headcanon, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oblivious Uchiha Sasuke, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Smut, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Soft Uzumaki Naruto, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Wellll just a smidge of angst really, i just needed some softness in my life, idc if u think they're ooc, in case you haven't noticed, in my head this is what happened after chapter 699, lots of softness, only bc they're both kinda oblivious, soft sasuke is my fav, somehow i always find a way to shit on Naruto as Hokage lmao, they're kind of awkward sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviekidd826/pseuds/moviekidd826
Summary: Five times Sasuke told Naruto he loved him without actually saying it, plus one time Sasuke finally did.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 76
Kudos: 613
Collections: Best of SNS, Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Favs mesmo, Sasunaru fics to live for





	here's to us (here's to love)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FIRST!!!
> 
> just bc i needed some soft sns <3333 (soft sasuke just hits the spot)
> 
> if you're wondering, [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESDfbdoUUAEVng-.jpg) is kinda how i picture naruto's face, and then [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ff/16/b2/ff16b2210c56b1ece3f84b12e0079209.jpg) and [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ef/8a/72/ef8a72575fe3a6d6ba555bc408dcdf44--sasuke-sexy-uchiha-sasuke.jpg) and [this](https://pm1.narvii.com/6282/6c118848d9b4b8770f232fb4c4739ee8130b1b82_hq.jpg) sasuke, so basically sasuke at the end of shippuden just older lmao.
> 
> they didn't lose their arms. they never dated hinata or sakura. disregard everything after chapter 699. u know the drill. 
> 
> naruto is a huge sap. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. i hope u enjoy!!!
> 
> Fic title from Here’s to Us by Halestorm.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**One.**

It was almost midnight on a Friday night and Naruto was still in his office. Shikamaru had left a few hours earlier, and when Naruto whined about how it wasn’t fair, Shikamaru had given him one of his lazy shrugs and said _I have somebody waiting for me at home._

Which… actually _was_ fair. Shikamaru had recently moved in with Temari, and although Naruto thought it was great for them, it wasn’t great for him because it meant more ungodly hours spent like a slave to his desk. _Alone_.

It’d only been three years since he became Hokage and already it felt overwhelming. There was just so. much. paperwork. Perhaps if someone had told him what being Hokage exactly entailed he would’ve picked a different career path.

Oh, who was he kidding? No matter what, he would’ve been Hokage.

Naruto was snapped away from his pity party when his chakra suddenly spiked, electricity surging beneath his skin until it zapped at his heart, goosebumps instantly forming across every inch of his body.

_He’s back._

Naruto only had a second to process the information before there was a rustle in the air and a kunai pressed against his neck.

“And just like that, you’re dead,” Sasuke’s voice sent shivers down Naruto’s spine, not that the cold air Sasuke had brought in with him helped at all.

“Bastard,” Naruto huffed, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke’s wrist to gently pull his kunai gripped hand away from him. When Naruto looked up, it was to the sight of Sasuke’s smirk. “I knew it was you. I felt you the second you stepped into the village.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at him, “If that’s your story.” He paused, his mismatched eyes running over Naruto’s face.

Naruto had always loved Sasuke’s eyes. They were as dark as the night, so beautiful, for Naruto had always been able to appreciate the beauty in the shadows of the darkness. But a second later Naruto realized that to him, despite their darkness, no one's eyes had more light inside of them than Sasuke's.

Even now with the rinnegan, they still looked dazzling. 

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be slacking off at home?”

Naruto heard the real meaning behind Sasuke’s words: _You should be resting_.

“C’mon, Sasuke, y’know I got all this shit to do.” He covered a yawn behind his hand before smiling amusedly at Sasuke’s (terrible) attempt at hiding his worry.

“You won’t be around to ‘do all this shit’ if you don’t rest. You look terrible,” Sasuke grimaced, leaning a hip against Naruto’s desk and crossing his arms against his chest.

“You say the sweetest things to me, did y’know that?” Naruto grinned at the way Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Tch. Idiot.”

When Naruto yawned again, Sasuke moved closer. His hand reached out and hovered awkwardly over Naruto’s head before coming down to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair. Naruto practically purred, shifting to press his head against Sasuke’s abdomen and letting out a content sigh.

Oh yeah, this was new. This cautious, affectionate Sasuke. Naruto wasn’t sure where it’d come from, but he had yet to comment on it. He didn’t want to scare Sasuke off. He simply took. With Sasuke, he’d always been ready to take. Take whatever Sasuke was willing to give, no questions asked, even if at one point it’d only been lightning infused fists and fury dripped words. Now it was gentle caresses and disguised worried remarks.

It was enough. For Naruto, anything Sasuke gave was enough. 

He never knew when it would stop. When Sasuke would pull away and retreat inside himself, so for now he wouldn’t think too much about it.

He never thought he’d come to agree that ignorance truly was bliss.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke murmured softly, and Naruto could’ve sworn there was fondness in his voice. “Your hair is longer. I’m surprised you’re able to see at all.” His nails gently scraped along Naruto’s scalp, making the hairs on the back of Naruto’s neck stand on end.

“Yeah, well, you’re one to talk. At least mine doesn’t cover half of my face.” He tilted his head upwards to stick his tongue out at Sasuke, his heart beating rapidly in reaction to the heavy gaze of Sasuke on him. _That_ wasn’t new.

Sasuke had always been able to start a fire inside of Naruto with just one look.

He shrugged. They both knew it was necessary to cover his rinnegan.

And although Naruto missed seeing Sasuke’s face fully, the man was still so achingly beautiful. Even now, hair slightly mussed, probably from so many days of travel, smudges of dirt on his dark, dark clothes – which was further evidence he’d come straight to Naruto instead of going home and taking a shower – and faint lines underneath his eyes, Sasuke left Naruto breathless.

“Wait–” Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted, “does this mean you don’t like my hair?”

A slight quirk of his lips and then a sigh, Sasuke said, “I didn’t say that.”

“You practically did.”

“You look… good. I like it.”

It came out so quietly, so quickly, with a hint of pink on Sasuke’s cheeks. He’d looked at Naruto directly in his eyes when he said it, which was how Naruto knew he meant it.

“Oh–Um– I’m glad then.” Now it was Naruto’s turn to blush, and then they both looked away, a silence stretching as neither knew what to say next.

An idea suddenly sprang inside Naruto’s mind. “Hey, Sasuke?”

“Hm?”

“Will you cut my hair once it gets too long?”

A small chuckle left Sasuke’s mouth and Naruto couldn’t help but smile back at him. “You’d really trust me?”

“Hell yeah! Of course, I would, teme!” He wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“Then you’re a moron,” Sasuke shook his head in mirth, the movement exposing his rinnegan for a brief second before the bang fell back into place.

“Wouldn’t you?”

It was just a silly conversation about haircuts. Naruto didn’t know why he was hanging off of Sasuke’s next words. But his stomach was flipping, and he was chewing on his bottom lip in a blatant display of nerves, his body scorching hot with anticipation, when Sasuke finally answered.

“Naruto, I’d trust you with my life.”

There was no doubt in Sasuke’s voice. No hesitation. Just pure, unwavering loyalty. An oath of fealty. A tender promise.

Naruto wanted to cry and scream and laugh, all at the same time.

There was a lump in his throat that prohibited him from speaking. Instead, a wet, choked out noise blubbered out of Naruto’s mouth and he was suddenly clutching one of Sasuke’s hands, squeezing it roughly and momentarily before letting go.

For the first time, Naruto didn’t care if Sasuke could see all the want and longing and yearning and _love_ that swam inside of Naruto’s ocean eyes, only for Sasuke, always for Sasuke. He didn’t try to mask it this time. He stared into his onyx eye and tried to communicate everything he was too afraid of saying, for fear of pushing Sasuke away.

But again, this was enough. It had to be.

“How long are you staying?” was what Naruto finally managed to say, voice catching in its slight desperation. There was no way he could directly address Sasuke’s previous comment before spilling out his entire heart’s contents on the floor.

There was something in Sasuke’s eye, but Naruto couldn’t decipher it. It was gone too quick before he could, and he wondered what Sasuke had to hide, what on earth could be so awful that he wouldn’t show Naruto.

Sasuke hesitated before saying, “A while.” His voice sounded strained, clearing his throat before removing his hand from Naruto’s head. Naruto took this as a sign that he should draw back as well.

When he did, it was mournfully, but he was grateful it’d happened in the first place.

Sasuke always did this. At one point he’d pull away. Naruto didn’t understand why. But if he gave it too much thought, he’d start overthinking, wondering if perhaps Sasuke sensed Naruto’s hidden feelings and didn't want to send the wrong message.

 _A while_ usually meant a month, maybe two. Naruto’s heart soared. Last time, Sasuke had only stayed for a week and that had been nearly three months ago, so the thought of having Sasuke home for _at least_ a month made Naruto’s entire being surge with joy.

He couldn’t help it. He grinned unabashedly at Sasuke, his cheeks aching with the happiness spanned across his face.

Embarrassment flashed through Sasuke’s eye as he playfully shoved Naruto’s shoulder. “Stop looking at me like that, Dobe. You look ridiculous.”

“Can’t help it, ‘m happy,” Naruto practically sung, pushing his chair back as he abruptly got to his feet.

He missed the color that’d gone straight to Sasuke’s pale face in response to his words, too busy giving Sasuke his back as he huddled together the papers on his desk. “Y’know what? Fuck it. I’m leaving. It’s Friday night, my best friend’s back–” behind him, Sasuke’s eye twitched, “and I deserve a fucking break. Let’s go!”

“Go where?” Sasuke asked skeptically. “You do realize it’s past midnight, right?”

“ _Agh_ – see, Sasuke, this is why you can’t leave for so long. You miss out on all the new bars in the village,” Naruto waggled his eyebrows with a cheeky smile, “now c’mon, you old man.”

“I’m twenty-four,” he deadpanned. “I’m only three months older than you.”

“Uh-huh, could’ve fooled me.”

He laughed freely at Sasuke’s annoyed expression, manhandling him out the door before the raven-haired man could protest.

Sasuke was back. At least for a while.

It was enough.

* * *

**Two.**

A week later they were sitting on the Hokage Rock, watching the sunset at the horizon. The yellow and red hues brushed across the vast sky, looking like a fire had been set to match. With closed eyes, Naruto breathed in the fresh air, kicking his feet in the air as his legs dangled over the edge.

Next to him, Sasuke remained quiet, choosing to look at the blond rather than at the view since he’d always believed Naruto to be brighter than any star.

When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke had discreetly shifted his gaze to the landscape. 

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Naruto sighed, warmth coloring his tone. He turned to Sasuke with a sheepish grin. “I come here all the time whenever I need a breather. I kept thinking I, erm, had to show you, so…”

“Mm-hm,” Sasuke hummed, his eye looking slightly pleased before it dimmed slightly. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Huh? What does?”

“You coming here, needing a break from it all.”

Naruto pursed his lips in thought, turning the question over in his head. He hadn’t really thought about it before. _Did_ he come here a lot?

“Eh, geez, Sasuke, I don’t know. I guess so?” He scratched the back of his head, feeling oddly nervous all of the sudden. “Being Hokage is… paralyzing sometimes. But this–” he gestured wildly at their surroundings before dropping his arms back to his sides, “helps. Especially since…” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Since?” he prodded.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Naruto tried to sound lighthearted. He was glad Sasuke couldn’t tell that his heart was five seconds away from leaping out of his chest.

That deep, dark eye softened slightly. “Humor me.”

“You really are a bastard,” he huffed with no real bite. Sasuke knew this and simply rolled his eyes. He stared at Naruto expectantly while shifting closer to him. “Well… since you’re gone. Coming here is the next best thing after being with you.”

There was a beat of silence and Naruto couldn’t look at Sasuke in the eye, afraid of what he’d see.

Confusion? Pity? Disgust?

At this point, the blond couldn’t be more obvious about his feelings, but it was impossible not to be when Sasuke was sitting _right there_ looking like a fucking god. He was wearing dark blue pants and a sleeveless dark grey shirt that exposed his entire chest. His skin looked so pale, so smooth, so inviting. Sasuke was such a beautiful man. How could Naruto not be head over heels in love with his best friend?

Loving Sasuke came as easy as breathing to him. If he ever stopped, it’d be the day he ceased to exist.

“Being with me?” Sasuke finally broke the silence. His voice had slightly cracked, and Naruto finally glanced at him with a confused frown. Why did Sasuke sound so choked up?

“Yeah…” Naruto whispered, looking down at Sasuke’s hands to avoid getting trapped under the intensity of his eyes. His wrists were wrapped up in bandages. Almost on instinct, Naruto’s fingers flew to them, skimming the tips gently up and down.

Next to him, Sasuke let out a slow breath in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn’t pull away.

“Being with you, it– I guess– it just makes everything a little easier.” Naruto tentatively looked at him from underneath his eyelashes and saw bewilderment and… _pain_ on Sasuke’s face. Naruto rushed to clarify, “Shit, don’t get me wrong, I– I know why you leave. It’s okay, I’m not– I’m not trying to guilt trip you or anything, y’know I would never do that, I just, um, I miss you, sometimes, or well, always, that’s all.”

It took everything in him not to face palm. Gods, he was such an idiot.

“You could always come with me,” Sasuke said, and was that… was that an invitation? Sasuke had never asked Naruto to come with him, not even when he left after the war. Naruto hadn’t been offended. He knew Sasuke would come back eventually.

It’d been enough. It had to be.

“You really mean that, S’suke?”

If Sasuke noticed the way Naruto’s eyes were glistening with barely concealed tears, he didn’t comment on it.

Instead, he gave Naruto the most unamused look he’d ever seen in his life. “Tch, as if you’ve ever needed an invitation,” Sasuke sniffed with a slight quirk of his lips.

His arm was so close to Naruto’s, they were almost touching. If Naruto shifted just a tad more, their skins would meet, so he did just that.

He was now trembling, but he hoped Sasuke wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Man, I wish I could,” Naruto exhaled wistfully, smiling at Sasuke despite the pain he felt constricting at his heart. As Hokage, he couldn’t just up and leave whenever he wanted. He had a duty.

But it frightened him to realize how quickly he’d drop everything if Sasuke asked.

He never would though.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and shrugged, his expression not giving anything else away.

Being so close to him was intoxicating. From this proximity, Naruto could practically count each one of Sasuke’s long, long eyelashes. They were beautiful. Sometimes Naruto wondered if Sasuke could hypnotize him with just one bat of his eyes, rather than relying on his eye prowess.

 _Bat_. “Naruto?”

“Hmm?” _Bat, bat._

 _Bat, bat, bat._ “Usuratonkachi, what’s the matter with you?”

“Huh? Uh, what– Did you say something?” Naruto snapped out of his daze, blushing slightly at the amusement evident in Sasuke’s eye.

“I said, I want to go with you to the Kage Summit this month.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

Why on earth would Sasuke want to go to something so boring? Surely, he had much better things to do with his time.

Sasuke sighed, like it pained him to admit it. “I don’t trust your Anbu guards. They’re highly incompetent. I could’ve killed you last week in a blink of an eye and they wouldn’t have realized it until I was already fifteen villages over.”

Naruto laughed, retreating his hand from Sasuke’s wrist to shove his shoulder. Sasuke hardly budged; he only smirked, although there was still a hint of gravity in his stare. “C'mon, you’re so dramatic. You do realize my Anbu guards are on strict orders not to interfere when you come near me, right? They know you’d never hurt me,” Naruto waved a hand in the air, entirely dismissive. Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto’s words, but Naruto didn’t notice. “Besides, I’m sure you have better things to do here. You don’t need to waste your time with me. Also, are you forgetting you’re currently speaking to the strongest shinobi in history?”

“Strongest? But I’m not talking to myself, I’m talking to you.”

Naruto shoved him again, this time more forcefully. Sasuke swayed slightly, laughing, but still managing to remain upright. Naruto’s blood danced at the sound of it. “Have I told you how much of a bastard you are?”

“Hm, you might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

Still, there was that sexy smirk of his on his lips. Naruto was going crazy.

“Seriously though, I’ll be fine. Stay here. Get dinner with Sakura. Bond with Sai. Read porn with Kakashi. Just– do actual things that are worth your time.”

“And all those qualify as ‘things worth my time’?” He _tsk’d_. “You’re delusional. I’m not here in Konoha to spend time with them.”

Naruto’s heart picked up speed once again. “Why are you here then?”

He regarded Naruto with a lazy smile and mimicked his earlier words, “You’re really gonna make me say it?”

“Humor me,” Naruto said without missing a beat.

He jolted at the touch of Sasuke’s pinky hooking with his. Instantly, Naruto’s face flushed a deep shade of red. Would he ever get used to Sasuke’s casual touches?

“For you, Dobe. Every time I return, it’s for you.”

This time, heat flooded his entire body. Gods. How could Sasuke say these things and not expect Naruto to want to jump his bones on the spot?

But more than that he just wanted to touch Sasuke. Forever, if possible.

He wanted to tackle Sasuke, push him down against the ground and kiss him stupid, finally taste his mouth, his skin, his _everything_. 

“Ugh, when did you turn into such a sap?” Naruto groaned, bashfully lowering his head in an attempt to shield the evidence of his thoughts that were clearly displayed on his face.

Sasuke merely scoffed, obviously offended but not contradicting him, and bumped his shoulder against Naruto’s. 

“Alright, alright,” Naruto relented, scratching at his cheek absentmindedly and hoping there were no traces left of his blush. “You can come with me, if it’s that important to you.”

“You didn’t really have a say in it, but I appreciate your unwarranted permission.” Naruto squawked in indignation, but Sasuke spoke over the sound. “And no Anbu. I mean it, Naruto.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, you control freak,” Naruto grumbled. He was clearly feigning annoyance; on the inside, he was practically bursting with elation at Sasuke’s need to protect him. It made him feel warm for a second until he felt like he’d been drenched with a cold bucket of water, at the reminder that Sasuke was just a friend. His best friend, but still a friend.

With such raw, gentle verbal exchanges and sweet, warm touches, it was easy to get lost in the fantasy, in his dream.

This was reality and he had to learn to cope with it.

Slinging an arm over Sasuke’s neck, Naruto pressed his face against his before peering back to grin at Sasuke, “Guess I should be thankful I got your overprotective ass as my best friend.”

“Right…” Sasuke said noncommittally, shrugging out of Naruto’s hold. “Let’s head back.”

There was a flash of _something_ in Sasuke’s eye in reaction to his words, but Sasuke tended to hide his feelings so well that Naruto hadn’t caught it.

He frowned up at Sasuke who’d stood up, stretching on the tip of his toes and giving Naruto a perfect view of the contours of his muscles, his narrow, sharp waist. It was a miracle he wasn’t physically drooling.

Maybe he wasn’t as good at concealing his feelings as he’d thought, because Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him in a knowing manner, the corner of his pale, rose lip curling into a satisfied grin. “You comin’, dead last?”

“Yeah– yes– I’m, yes–” He scrambled to his feet in haste, scowling at Sasuke’s snort. “Can we get ramen?”

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose before dropping his hand to his hip, “At this point, I can’t even bring myself to argue.”

Naruto howled ecstatically, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You’re the best, Sasuke. I’ll race ya!”

He took off before Sasuke could reply, earning himself an unfair head start and missing the way Sasuke stared off at his disappearing figure with a rare, fond smile before he chased after Naruto.

* * *

**Three.**

Naruto returned from catching salmon in a nearby river while Sasuke had stayed behind to set camp and start building a fire. Naruto had complained, claiming that if Sasuke had just let his Anbu guards accompany them he could’ve ordered one of them to fetch their food for them. Sasuke simply gave him an incredibly flat look that’d been enough to send Naruto on his way to the river with his tail between his legs.

They were a day away from Suna where the Kage Summit would be held this time around. It was already dark out, so they’d decided to settle down for the night.

As Naruto handed over the salmon to Sasuke so he’d start cooking them, he grumbled out as he flopped on a log, “Can’t believe you called me spoiled. Me! Spoiled! You’re probably the first person in the world to call me that, Teme!”

Sasuke, sitting across from him on another log, let out a dry chuckle, “You seriously considered using your Anbu guards to _fish_ for you. You’re either spoiled or lazy.” He paused to skewer a fish before adding, “On second thought, you’re definitely both.”

“Asshole!” Naruto resisted the urge to walk over to Sasuke and yell in his ear like he used to do when they were younger. “It’s not like being Hokage has many perks. I have to take advantage of the few ones I have…”

Sasuke reached around the fire to hand Naruto his fish, their fingers brushing together momentarily. Naruto physically jumped at the touch and prayed to any deity up there that Sasuke hadn’t felt it. “So, being Hokage isn’t what it’s all cracked up to be? I’m shocked.”

Naruto couldn’t help but snort at Sasuke’s sarcastic remark. “You talk an awful lot of shit for someone who’d declared he was going to be Hokage in the middle of a war.”

The flames of the fire gave off enough light for Naruto to catch the hints of a blush playing across Sasuke’s pale cheeks. He burst out laughing, unable to contain himself at achieving such a foreign reaction out of Sasuke.

“Keep laughing, Dobe, and I’m gonna shove my foot up your ass,” Sasuke’s scowl could practically be felt in his tone.

Naruto choked slightly on a bite of his fish, the image of Sasuke shoving _anything_ up his ass producing a pool of heat in his stomach.

Fucking Uchiha.

When he was finally able to breathe, Naruto tried to redirect the conversation back to the previous topic, hoping it’d be enough to will his boner away. “To answer your question, uh, no. It’s not _amazing_ , but… I still like it.” With his dinner finished, he lowered himself to the ground to rest his back against the log in a cross-legged position, crossing his hands over the back of his head and looking up at the midnight sky. “I like feeling important and– needed, I guess. I’m the only one that can protect the village anyways.”

Sasuke, having apparently finished eating as well, stood up from his log and walked over to Naruto. He dropped next to him, leaning his side against the log and facing Naruto directly, one leg half propped up with his arms wrapped around it. “You don’t seriously believe that, right?”

When Naruto didn’t say anything, Sasuke sighed, “Naruto, if you’re only Hokage because of that fucked up hero complex I thought you’d grown out of, I’m going to be really pissed.”

Naruto’s head snapped down, meeting Sasuke’s intense gaze. Under it, he couldn’t lie. Those eyes could see right through him.

Shrugging, he admitted, “Maybe. I don’t know anymore.”

“You are aware that you don't have to be Hokage, right?” Naruto flinched, his entire body constricting with anxiety as his brain processed Sasuke’s words. “Are you the strongest shinobi? Yes–” Any other moment Naruto would’ve literally erupted in glee at hearing those words come out of Sasuke’s mouth. He wanted to blame it on his old thirteen-year-old self who’d been so obsessed with Sasuke’s acknowledgment, but that’d be lie. Naruto had never stopped longing for Sasuke to acknowledge him. “But Konoha is full of strong shinobis. Or are you doubting our ex-sensei? Our ex-teammate?”

“No no no, of course not– of course not! It’s not that, Sasuke, it’s just,” he moaned, scrubbing his face with his hand rather roughly. “Somewhere along the line being Hokage stopped feeling like it was my dream and more like it was my destiny, and not in a good way. Like I had no choice. Like there was no other path for me.”

He hadn’t expected to feel such relief at finally saying the words aloud. They’d been shoved so far back in a corner of his mind for so long; he never thought he’d see the day where they’d come to breathe air. 

“Listen to me, Naruto,” Sasuke’s low voice commanded, but it felt so powerful in the eerie silence and darkness of the night. Sasuke was so dark, his clothes were so dark, he practically melted into the night. “The only person who gets to decide if you want to keep being Hokage is you. Not me, not Kakashi, not Tsunade, not some destiny bullshit. Just you.”

Sasuke was being too much. He was always too much. Always knowing what to say, how to say it, when to say it. It only made Naruto want to thank whatever force in the universe had united them.

Inside his throat, he could feel a love confession sow itself and then blossom, but Naruto harshly swallowed before it could sprout out of his mouth. 

He was so screwed.

“You don’t believe in destiny? What about us being reincarnations of Indra and Ashura? That sounded like fate to me,” Naruto joked, but even to his ears it felt weak and forced.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in on him, seeing right through Naruto’s show, but he seemed to have taken pity on him because he went along with the change of subject. “Tch. Don’t even mention that to me.”

“Aw, why! I thought that was cool!”

“Cool?” Sasuke sounded incredulous. “It was fucking weird. We’re not brothers.”

At that, Naruto’s smile wavered, feeling something pinch at his chest. Of course, he didn’t want to be Sasuke’s brother. He wanted more. So much more. But he knew he could never have that. Sasuke would never love him that way. But he figured that a brotherly bond would be the next best thing.

It'd be enough. It had to be.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Sasuke noticed, because he was quick to explain, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Shrugging, Naruto turned to stare at the fire, which felt like looking at a mirror of Sasuke. “Eh, don’t worry about it, Teme.”

A few minutes of silence went by. Naruto could feel the first trinkets of exhaustion begin to hit him when there was a warm touch on Naruto’s hand. Sasuke was rubbing the tips of his fingers over the back of Naruto’s hand, staring intently at the movement.

“I guess there was some truth to it.”

Naruto’s eyebrows reached the top of his hairline, waiting for Sasuke to elaborate.

“Not the brothers thing–” oh, “but the us thing– I mean– What- What I’m trying to say is that I can see it.”

“See what?” Naruto’s eyes were wide in astonishment. He’d never witness Sasuke trip over his own words that way.

“ _Us_. I can see us, in any universe or alternate reality or second life – whatever you want to call it – I just, I can see us always finding each other.”

 _Oh_.

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto breathed out like a prayer. There was a gentle ache growing inside of his body, spreading through his veins, hammering into each one of his bones. He wondered if this was what it felt like to turn into light.

He felt every inch of his body spurring with light.

Sasuke couldn’t say these things and not… It wasn’t possible. Naruto understood every word Sasuke said because he felt the exact same way. Because he loved him. Naruto loved him. And if there was even a slight chance that Sasuke might love him back...

“Sasuke, I–” Naruto started, heart thundering in his throat, ready to reveal what he’d been carrying inside of him for almost his entire life.

Sasuke interrupted him, moving his hand up to Naruto’s shoulder and squeezing it briefly before standing up. “You should rest. I’m going to inspect the area, make sure everything is fine.”

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, “But I was–” and lifted his hand as if to reach out for Sasuke, but the raven-haired man was already walking away, lifting a hand over his shoulder in salute.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Dobe,” and in a flash, he was gone.

If moments ago, Naruto had turned into light, now he was a deep cavern of darkness.

The wave of anguish was unrelenting, drowning him in his misery.

Sasuke always pulled away. He would come so close only to pull away when he’d realize his proximity.

If only Naruto could learn how to do the same, maybe he’d be able to salvage what was left of his heart.

As he walked to his tent, all Naruto could hear was the sound of leaves crunching underneath his feet, almost as if they whispered _, moron_ , with each step.

* * *

**Four**. 

Suna’s scorching sun was unforgivingly beating down on its people. Naruto could feel his back sticky with sweat and it disgusted him, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Gaara was walking beside him, observing the way Naruto kept adjusting the collar of his Hokage cloak.

“Not a fan of the heat, I see,” Gaara noted, a hint of amusement lurking in his eyes.

Naruto grinned bashfully and shrugged, scratching the back of his head, “Ah, no. I guess I’m not used to it.

Gaara hummed lowly in agreement while waving at the villagers that sent greetings his way. The Kage Summit had finalized earlier in the day, but Naruto decided to stay for a bit longer to catch up with Gaara. He’d missed the Kazekage. Ever since Naruto became Hokage, he didn’t have any spare time to visit Gaara, so he’d decided to take advantage of the day.

Naruto had invited Sasuke to join them on their stroll through the village, but he’d declined, preferring to watch over Naruto from afar in case any situation occurred. He’d rolled his eyes but let Sasuke have his way. He had come to protect Naruto, and despite how idiotic Naruto thought that sounded, he still let him fulfill his task.

 _Whatever makes the damn Uchiha happy_ , he grumbly thought.

He was totally not sulking over their conversation from a few days ago. Nope, not Naruto. He was _so_ not a sulker.

… Alright, maybe he was. Just a little bit.

Sasuke hadn’t outright rejected him, but it sure felt that way to Naruto. He must’ve known what Naruto was going to say, must’ve seen it all over his face, and had decided to end the conversation before he was forced to turn down Naruto.

Just the mere thought of what might’ve passed through Sasuke’s head in that moment made Naruto’s stomach twist with shame.

He could only hope their friendship was still alive and kicking.

Ever since the night at their campsite Sasuke had been awfully reserved. He hadn’t spoken much to Naruto on the rest of the way to Suna, and when they’d arrived to meet with the other Kages Sasuke had merely nodded at them and then slinked to a corner in the room. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t strange, since Sasuke had never been a fan of any of the Kages, but still.

Was he overthinking everything? Probably.

“So, you and the Uchiha?”

Naruto’s step faltered slightly as he felt that familiar blush creep on his skin. “Uh– What– What do you mean?”

Gaara cocked his head to the side looking as unimpressed as ever.

“Naruto.”

“What!” Naruto squeaked with his blue eyes wide. He looked over his shoulder, making sure that Sasuke was nowhere near. Of course, the bastard was watching him from _somewhere_ , but at least it was highly unlikely he’d heard Gaara’s question.

“Did I offend you? I apologize. Is it some type of secret relationship?” Gaara nodded to himself before Naruto could reply. “I see. Don’t fret. You know I’m not one to ‘gossip’, as people like to say.”

“Gaara–” Naruto practically choked out, the burning of his face only growing by the minute. He felt like he was about to faint, and the heat was definitely not doing him any favors.

“I must be honest with you, Naruto, I didn’t think the Uchiha had it in him,” Gaara mused, his hand pressed to his chin as he looked thoughtfully to the ground, completely unaware of Naruto’s freak out. “Your unhealthy infatuation with him had always been clear as day–” Naruto choked on his spit, “but I had my doubts about him. He’s always been so stoic. I never could’ve imagined he’d look so enamored with anyone.”

“ _Gaara_!” Naruto wheezed out, halting Gaara’s movements by reaching to clutch his shoulder, unintentionally digging his nails into Gaara's skin in an attempt to ground himself.

When he stared back at Naruto, Gaara’s eyes went comically wide. “Naruto, are you alright?”

“I’m–” Naruto exhaled shakily, “fine. You just said– I don’t understand– Enamored? Sasuke? With who?”

“… With you?”

“I think I need to sit down.”

Naruto turned to leave, but Gaara reached for his hand, preventing him from moving. His pale blue-green eyes were flooded with worry. “What’s the matter with you?”

“We’re not – Sasuke and I – we’re not, erm, together.”

Despite the buzzing of villagers chatting around them, Naruto’s words sounded loud to his own ears.

Gaara quickly let go of Naruto, his thin eyebrows furrowing together in blatant confusion. “Oh,” was all he said.

“Yeah, oh…”

“I apologize. I just assumed–”

“It’s alright, Gaara, really.”

The Kazekage looked so shocked, Naruto hadn’t seen that expression on his face since they’d first faced Madara during the war. He would’ve laughed, if it were any other moment.

“I’m astonished.”

Naruto grimaced and rubbed his finger under his nose, “Geez, it’s not that surprising. Sasuke is– ”

“I never imagined you’d reject him. When did you fall out of love?”

He merely blinked. “Eh?”

“When did you get over the Uchiha?”

“Um… never?” Naruto shook his head in pure bewilderment. “Y’know this is the most bizarre conversation I’ve ever had. I’ve never felt more confused before in my life and that’s saying somethin’.”

“I don’t understand,” Gaara spoke extremely slowly. “If you have feelings for him, why aren’t you together?”

“Because he doesn’t– _Agh_ , it’s not– it’s not mutual? I thought that was obvious. He’s not…” Naruto trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. Gods, it was just too embarrassing having to say, _yeah, Gaara, the love of my life is not into me_.

“Is this your attempt at a joke, Naruto?” Naruto simply gaped at him, until he watched a rare, amazed smile form on Gaara’s lips. “Oh, you’re serious. You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what?”

“That the Uchiha is madly in love with you.”

Naruto’s heart slammed against his ribcage.

“What did you just say?”

“Naruto.”

“You’re kidding.”

Gaara heaved an insufferable sigh. “I don’t do jokes. You know this.”

“But how? How do you know?”

Underneath all of Naruto’s astonishment, there was a hint of hope flourishing inside of his heart.

“He wouldn’t take his eyes off of you. Sure, he came to guard you, but the way he looked at you… It was quite frightening, honestly. I’ve never seen anything like it. I can only guess it’s love,” the Kazekage murmured, running his fingers absentmindedly over the tattoo on his forehead.

_Oh, gods. Could it be? Could Sasuke really love me?_

There was a ringing in his ears before Naruto’s world suddenly tilted. He bent his knees, dropping his hands on them and ducking his head, taking in slow, measured breaths. He felt so dizzy; he moaned aloud at his mortification.

Was he really going to faint at the possibility of Sasuke loving him back?

“Fucking heat,” Naruto mumbled, choosing to pin the blame on it. He was aware of Gaara’s hand on his back, attempting to soothe him in his typical, awkward way before he _heard_ it being slapped away.

“Don’t touch him,” Sasuke’s cool voice threatened, reaching his ears. His body clammed up for a second in alarm, before tilting his head upward to see Sasuke had appeared, looking down at him with what could only be concern in his eyes. “What happened, Naruto?”

“N-Nothing, I’m fine. It’s just the heat.”

Naruto hoped his eyes didn’t reflect his inner thought, _also Gaara said you love me which is completely crazy but oh gods if it’s true fuck fainting, I might actually die instead._

“Did he say something to you?” Sasuke asked. His voice was menacing. It only took Naruto a second to realize that the _he_ Sasuke was referring to was Gaara.

“Uchiha,” Gaara stressed with aloofness, “you heard him. It’s the heat. Let’s get some shade–” He went to return his hand to Naruto’s back, but Sasuke instantly caught it in a tight grip, his fingers latched onto Gaara’s wrist. At the same time, Gaara’s sand had mimicked Sasuke’s movement.

They both held tightly onto each other as Sasuke repeated in a sneer, incredibly unfazed by the sand that was digging around his wrist, “Don’t touch him.”

“Sasuke, stop it!” Naruto hissed, feeling even more lightheaded at the scene that was unfolding before his very own eyes. “Gaara didn’t do anything! I’m fine!”

“You’ve got balls, Uchiha. Threatening the Kazekage in his own village. Is that wise?”

Sasuke didn’t know Gaara well enough to detect the trace of hilarity in his voice, but Naruto did. He was doing this on purpose! And for what? To rise a reaction out of Sasuke?

 _Gaara, you sadistic asshole_.

The smirk on Sasuke’s face gave Naruto chills. Did he have to look that sexy when threatening one of Naruto’s best friends?

“You and I both know you don’t stand a chance against me.”

… Sasuke made a fair point, but Naruto wasn’t going to stand aside and let him prove it.

He straightened up, ignoring the way the abrupt change of posture made him woozy, which caused the other two ninjas to break apart.

“Welp, it was wonderful to see you, Gaara! Come visit Konoha soon, alright? If not for me, then for your sister. See ya!” Naruto practically shoved the words out of his mouth at lightning speed, grabbing Sasuke’s pale, rough hand and hightailing out of there before Sasuke took it too far.

Over his shoulder, he shot Gaara a nasty look and mouthed, _I hate you_ , but the redhead seemingly chuckled and replied with, _I told you_.

Once they stepped foot out of the gates, Naruto sent a striking punch towards Sasuke’s face, but he easily evaded it.

“Are you insane? You can’t just threaten Gaara like that! He’s the Kazekage and my friend!” Naruto yelled, his levels of irritation going through the roof. “Why would you do that?”

Sasuke, the smug bastard that he was, merely shrugged with a bored look. “I thought he’d hurt you.”

“And? Even if he had, you think I can’t handle him? Didn’t you say I was the strongest shinobi? I can protect myself, Sasuke.”

“Did I say that? Clearly a momentarily lapse of judgement on my part,” Sasuke said, his face unreadable as he began to walk away.

Naruto rushed after him, still feeling the aftereffects of almost fainting.

“Yeah, you did, asshole!” Naruto would never forget it, not that he’d admit that. “You said a lot of things that night, actually.”

He scratched the side of his face as he sneaked a glance at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The impassive man’s eye twitched, and this time Naruto had caught it.

“I told you I was coming to guard you. Why are you yelling at me for doing my job?” Sasuke asked, teeth clenched. He sounded annoyed.

Fury vibrated through Naruto’s being as he forced Sasuke to stop walking and look at him. “Because you threatened the fucking Kazekage! You can’t be starting shit with other villages when we’re finally at peace!”

“Naruto, I don’t give a shit if he’s the Kazekage!” Sasuke finally snapped, getting into Naruto’s face. From up close, Naruto saw the anger that had been simmering under the surface but was now on clear display inside of Sasuke’s eyes.

“Great! You still don’t get it! Screw you then!” Naruto attempted to storm off, his rage churning inside of him, but in an instant Sasuke was grasping him, both hands digging into Naruto’s arms. He peered into Naruto’s face, visibly shaking, and Naruto hated himself for feeling just a smidge turned on.

Even when he was yelling at him, Sasuke was still so fucking hot.

“You’re the one that doesn’t get it, moron!” Sasuke spat out, his eyes boring into Naruto’s. “I don’t care if it’s the Kazekage, any Kage, fuck, I truly don’t care! If I have to protect you, I’ll stand in front of anyone. Nobody else matters to me. Now get that through your thick head!”

Once the words were out, Sasuke’s face morphed from anger to shock to embarrassment. He stared at Naruto, their chests pressed together, breaths mingling in the air, noses almost touching.

Naruto felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything around him was Sasuke and it was suffocating him, because all he wanted to do was give in. He wanted to kiss Sasuke. First, he wanted to kick his ass and then he wanted to kiss him.

He understood what Sasuke meant. For Naruto, it was the same. Hadn’t he realized just the other day that he’d walk away from everything for Sasuke? It’d been a terrifying thought, the realization of how much power Sasuke held over him. But seeing that same fear now reflected in Sasuke’s eyes, seemingly at his own words, Naruto didn’t feel scared anymore, because he was starting to believe that maybe he wasn’t alone in this feeling.

It wasn’t so overwhelming if he knew that Sasuke felt the same way. And he had to know. He had to know if he was right. If Gaara had been right. If there was a chance.

He went to open his mouth to ask so, to reassure Sasuke, to wipe that look of fright from his eyes, to finally declare his devotion like he’d tried to do a few days before, but Sasuke was already letting him go.

Sasuke turned away from him, but not before Naruto had caught sight of the torment written all over his face.

_No. He’s doing it again. He’s pulling away. He can’t–_

“We should start walking if we want to find a place to camp outside the desert. If we hurry, we might reach that inn we spotted before it gets too dark.” He sounded so cold, so far away, so detached.

It halted Naruto from revealing himself yet again, out of fear of rejection. 

For the first time, what Sasuke was willing to give didn't feel enough, even if it had to.

“I– yes, that sounds fine,” Naruto mumbled, not even bothering to hide the misery in his voice. Shoving his hands inside of his pockets with his head hung low, he spun away from Sasuke and strode ahead.

For the rest of the journey, Sasuke remained a few steps behind Naruto. Neither of them uttered a single word until they reached the inn.

* * *

**Five**.

The next morning Naruto woke up with a throbbing headache. It was to be expected; he’d hardly been able to catch a wink during the night. After they’d arrived at the inn, they'd taken a quick bath before retreating to their room and settling into their futons. Despite how heavy his eyes had felt, Naruto pushed through his exhaustion in hopes that his companion would speak to him. But Sasuke had simply rolled over to face the wall and mumbled a quiet _goodnight_ , falling asleep within minutes.

Naruto had spent the entire night tossing and turning, his mind unable to settle down. He kept thinking about what Gaara had said. About the way Sasuke looked at Naruto. It didn’t make sense to him. He’d never caught Sasuke looking at him in any particular way. Sometimes he would catch a distinct feeling in Sasuke’s eyes, but Naruto wasn’t adequate enough with feelings in general to ever deduce what it’d been. Perhaps that was what Gaara had talked about? He had no idea.

Then he kept replaying Sasuke’s words. _All_ of Sasuke’s words. Now that Gaara had pointed out the possibility that Sasuke might reciprocate Naruto’s feelings, he was going over their past conversations to see if he’d missed anything.

He’d admit, Sasuke had said a couple of things that, if anybody else had said them, Naruto would’ve been instantly suspicious about their feelings. But it was Sasuke, so he hadn’t given it a second thought. There was just no way that Sasuke felt the same way. No fucking way. He wasn’t even sure if Sasuke was gay. It’s not like they tended to talk about their… extracurricular activities. For all Naruto knew, Sasuke was having sex with random kunoichis on the road. Or with men. Either way, the thought made him sick. He didn’t want to think about Sasuke having sex with anybody that wasn’t him.

It wasn’t until almost sunrise that Naruto had finally fallen asleep.

Now he was awake, but he wasn’t sure what time it was. The sunlight shining through the windows revealed that it was most likely late in the morning. At least he didn’t sleep in too much. When he rolled over to his other side and sat up to face Sasuke, he found the futon empty. That wasn’t really a surprise. The surprise was that Naruto hadn’t noticed Sasuke slip out of the room.

Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe Naruto needed to work on honing his senses. Or maybe he was just too used to Sasuke and therefore his body didn’t react in alarm to him.

Instead of making him feel giddy, the thought depressed him even more. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Sasuke today. His head felt more of a mess than ever, and he was afraid that Sasuke would see right through him, or _worse_ , demand to know what was up with Naruto. 

He didn’t think laying himself bare in front of Sasuke was a good idea anymore.

Rubbing his hands down his face, he dropped them to his lap with a sigh before standing up. He stretched lightly, shaking his arms a little, and padded over to the bathroom, feeling the tatami-matted floor under his feet.

After relieving himself, he changed into his dark grey yukata, marveling in the softness of the cotton pressed to his tan skin. When he slid open the door to the main room, he was faced with the image of Sasuke sitting cross-legged at the low table in the center of the room. He was in his classic attire but foregoing his dark cloak, only wearing his black shirt and pants with his white belt, and bandages wrapped up to his knees. On the table were bowls of food that Naruto’s nose instantly recognized as ramen, the delicious smell instantly engulfing his nostrils.

Naruto stood shellshocked, one arm stretched out loosely to the sliding door. Before he could get a word out, Sasuke’s lips quirked up into one of his amused, half-smiles.

“Happy birthday, Dobe.”

He blinked as his eyes and ears took in the situation.

_Did Sasuke say–? Oh shit, it’s my birthday!_

It’d completely slipped through his mind. Sakura-chan had pestered him relentlessly about it, trying to convince him to at least have a small get together at the Hokage Mansion, but Sasuke showed up in Konoha and – as usual – nothing else mattered to Naruto. He never got around to making any concrete plans. On top of that, the Kage Summit had been scheduled for the day before his birthday and, well… Naruto just hadn’t had enough time to remember it.

But evidently, Sasuke had.

“Sasuke… you remembered?” Naruto whispered in complete awe for this man, his best friend.

The room was so quiet, he was sure that Sasuke could hear his strained breathing.

“Mm-hm, I see at least one of us did,” Sasuke quirked one of his eyebrows at Naruto, looking far too pleased with himself.

“But how? I mean– and you got me ramen for breakfast? Where did you even–” 

He averted his gaze from Naruto’s, suddenly looking just a hint of flustered. “I went back to Suna earlier to get you some from that ramen shop I caught you eyeing.”

“You went back to Suna?” Naruto rushed out, his shock and surprise shining blindly through his tone.

If Sasuke went back to Suna, that meant he must’ve woken up at the crack of dawn just to get there and back on time to serve it for breakfast. He’d gotten through all of that effort, just to make sure Naruto had his favorite food first thing in the morning on his birthday.

“It’s not a big deal,” Sasuke shrugged, cheeks blushing pink, “so wipe that dumb look off of your face. I didn’t want to deal with you whining on our way back to Konoha if you didn’t get to have any today–”

“I love you,” Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke froze, his words dying on his tongue as he stared at Naruto with a baffled expression.

 _Bat, bat, bat._ “What did you just say?”

“I said,” Naruto took in a shaky breath before finally stepping into the room, his legs trembling with each movement, “I love you.”

For a second, Sasuke gave Naruto _that_ look, that fucking look he’d been seeing in Sasuke’s eyes for weeks, no, _years_ , but only now was Naruto finally able to grasp it. It was _love_.

All this time, it’d been love.

But just as quick as it’d appear, it was gone, replaced with unequivocal anguish. Sasuke sucked in a breath and mustered out, “Yeah, I know. We’re… brothers.” Even Naruto could see it physically hurt Sasuke to say those words.

Everything was clicking inside of Naruto’s head. He suddenly understood Sasuke’s reaction from a few nights ago.

“No, you idiot,” Naruto chuckled, feeling drunk on happiness. No matter what Sasuke said next, he knew he loved him back. “I’m pretty sure you can’t be in love with your brother.”

Something inside Sasuke’s eyes broke.

Naruto paused and then added, “Well, I mean, some people might argue you can, but that’s weird and wrong, um, and not what I'm saying, that's obviously _not_ what’s going on here at all, okay, you’re not my brother because I– shit, I’m in love with you is what I’m trying to say. You’re not my brother, you’re Sasuke, you're... everything, fuck, I–I love you, Sasuke.”

He cursed under his breath, hating the way he stumbled over and stuttered his words, but he couldn’t help it. The mixture of euphoria and hysteria had taken over his entire being.

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto like he was going to disappear any second, like the entire conversation was a figment of his imagination. When Naruto finally reached the table, Sasuke was up on his feet and far away from Naruto, pressed against the wall on the other side of the room.

Naruto startled, feeling confusion prickle at his skin. He was sure Sasuke loved him back, he was _positive_ , so why was he–

“Naruto, you don’t know what you’re saying,” came out Sasuke’s bitter reply, eyes trained to the floor. “How can you love me?”

He felt a jolt of anger, hands fisting to his sides as he questioned hysterically, “How can I not love you?” At that, Sasuke’s resolve visibly weakened. “Sasuke, how can _you_ love _me_? You’re– and I’m–”

“You’re what?” Sasuke snapped, eyes back on him. “You’re… perfect, so don’t even go there.”

Naruto’s blush instantly erupted, spreading all throughout his body.

_He loves me too._

The confirmation erased all of Naruto’s fears and doubts.

“You feel the same way then,” Naruto smiled crookedly at him, decreasing the distance between them and now standing just at arm’s reach. “Don’t deny it.”

“I’m not denying anything!” Sasuke growled, failing at keeping his frustration in check. “I’m not afraid of my feelings for you. I’ve never been afraid of them.”

Butterflies erupted inside of Naruto’s stomach.

“Then why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because, Naruto, I never thought you would…” he trailed off, biting his bottom lip before releasing it with a heavy breath and a shake of his head. “You’re Hokage. You’re everyone’s hero. You’re supposed to marry a nice girl – like that Hyuuga girl – get married, have kids, all that bullshit. I don’t fit that image.”

Naruto scoffed. “Why? Because of what you did?”

“You know I don’t regret what I did,” Sasuke clipped, and it was true, he didn’t. Naruto didn’t expect him to. Sasuke had his reasons for why he did what he did, _good_ reasons. It might’ve taken Naruto a while to see them, but eventually he did. It was part of the reason why lately being Hokage felt wrong and dirty.

He hadn’t had the balls to say so to Sasuke yet. He didn’t know how.

“My only regret is that I hurt you.”

Sasuke suddenly looked so dejected, eyes everywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto spotted the beginnings of Sasuke’s routine etched on his face. He was about to pull away again.

This time Naruto wouldn’t let him.

It wouldn't be enough anymore.

“Hey, look at me.” He cupped the side of Sasuke’s face with his palm, forcing the raven-haired man to look straight into Naruto’s eyes. Underneath Sasuke’s mask, Naruto saw fear, the one he understood very well. “Maybe I haven’t said it, but I don’t hold any grudges. None. I hurt you too, by not understanding you, trying to drag you back unwillingly to Konoha, forcing you to give up on your plan instead of helping you come up with a saner approach – erm, no offense – or at least hearing you out. I’ve made many mistakes too. I’m far from perfect…”

Sasuke still looked on guard, but he snorted a little, “I meant perfect for me. In general, you’re a huge fucking imbecile.”

He let out a breathy laugh, “Bastard. You can’t take it back. Now shut up and let me tell you how I feel.”

“Hn.”

Naruto grinned toothily. He loved this man so much.

“I don’t care about all of that ‘bullshit’ you mentioned. Are you even aware of how much power you have over me? I’d drop all of it in a heartbeat if you asked me to. I think you knew, just a little bit. It’s why you never asked me to leave the village with you, huh?”

Sasuke’s face soured, but he didn’t deny it. Naruto nodded, taking it as an admission. This entire time, Sasuke had been acting in accordance to Naruto’s wellbeing, or at least to what he thought it was.

“I don’t know where else I can hide this, Sasuke. My love for you. I think I’ve sucked at hiding it anyways, you’re just a blind, stubborn asshole.” Naruto laughed brightly at Sasuke’s scowl, but he could see a hint of a grin underneath it. “I’ve been holding this love for so long, for my entire life, probably, and I’m just exhausted. I’m done hiding it, holding it. Take it. It’s all yours. I love you. You’ve made me say this shit like ten times already, you bastard. Fucking take it already.”

He was out of breath by the time he finished, but it didn’t matter because the words were finally out. After all this time, Sasuke knew how Naruto felt. There was no going back. Naruto had laid everything out in the open.

Sasuke didn’t say anything for a long time. His eyes simply pierced inside of Naruto. He felt like Sasuke was looking directly into his soul, quiet and contemplative. Sasuke must’ve found what he was looking for because he let out a breathless little noise.

His hand mimicked Naruto’s, sliding up to Naruto’s face and running his thumb over Naruto’s whiskers. Slowly, a single tear fell out of Sasuke’s eye and almost on instinct Naruto leaned it and kissed it away.

Both of them choked on their breaths in reaction. When Naruto slowly pulled away, his eyes were wide, afraid he’d cross a line, but what he saw on Sasuke’s face made his worries vanish.

Sasuke was smiling. A real, genuine, soft smile. One Naruto barely saw. One that, apparently, only Naruto got out of him.

“Can you say it again?” Sasuke asked hesitantly.

A shy Sasuke. _Oh boy_. Naruto was going to die right then and there.

“The whole fucking speech? Gods, Sasuke, I thought I was going to pass out in the middle of it! I don’t remember the entire thing! I guess I said something about how you were a stubborn asshole and I was exhausted…”

Sasuke’s gentle laugh cut off Naruto’s rambling. He shook his head at Naruto in mirth, his eyes shining with tenderness. “Dumbass, I meant the part of you loving me.”

“Oh,” Naruto beamed at him, feeling just a smidge dazed. “How many times do I have to say it, Teme? I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. Just you, I–”

His brain short circuited at the press of Sasuke’s lips against his. They were warm and soft, everything Naruto had ever dreamed of. When he opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Sasuke’s, they both let out quiet little moans. The kiss was slow, both men wanting to take their time to explore and taste each other.

He was kissing Sasuke. He was finally kissing Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly pulled away, grinning at the glare that Sasuke sent his way. He chuckled, already looking forward to diving back into that sinful mouth, but he had one final question.

“This means you love me too, right?”

Sasuke groaned, looking up to the Heavens as if asking for guidance. Naruto would’ve fought him for it if the next words that came out of Sasuke’s mouth hadn’t stopped him in his tracks.

“As if there’s ever been anybody else for me. It’s just been you. Only you, Naruto. There will never be anybody else. Of that, I’m absolutely certain. Now kiss me, moron.”

Sasuke swallowed down Naruto’s delighted laugh with another kiss. This time it wasn’t a proper one, what with the way Naruto kept pressing _you fucking bastard_ and _I can’t believe you’re mine_ against Sasuke’s mouth. But it was okay, because Sasuke just laughed, pushing back against Naruto with _you really just gave me the sappiest speech of your life_ and _Usuratonkachi_ over and over and over again.

The kiss felt more like a promise than anything else.

A promise of forever.

* * *

**Plus one.**

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , S’suke, right there– _Ahh_ – d-don’t stop,” Naruto moaned out against Sasuke’s neck, kissing and biting and licking at it between words.

Sasuke replied with another slam of his hips, rolling them deliciously on top of Naruto’s dick. He almost yelled out, but Sasuke’s hand flew to cover his mouth.

“You’re always so loud,” Sasuke panted out, eyes twinkling with amusement as he continued to bounce on Naruto’s dick. His hair was sticky with sweat, plastered on his forehead, but Naruto had never seen a more beautiful man. “One of these days, your neighbors are going to complain.”

“I don’t give a– _nghhh_ – a shit. Let them hear me. You’re too much, S’suke, too much, gods,” Naruto scratched his nails down Sasuke’s back, digging them painfully at the sounds of Sasuke’s moans. Naruto would never get enough of those sounds.

He trailed them back to the top of Sasuke’s shoulders, clutching them tightly to fuck into Sasuke as hard as he could. He was so deep inside, dragging his cock against Sasuke’s prostate with each thrust. He could tell by the way Sasuke whimpered each time he came back down.

“Naruto, you feel so good, shit.” Sasuke was breathing out heavily, eyes closed in ecstasy, but Naruto wanted to see them, wanted to see them as Sasuke came all over his dick. “Mmm, love your dick so much.”

“Yeah?” Naruto rasped out, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Sasuke’s arms looped around his neck and tightened significantly in response, curses spilling out of his mouth. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. Want to fuck you forever.”

Sasuke clenched down on Naruto’s dick and this time he yelled out freely. Sasuke didn’t smother it down. Instead, he smirked down at Naruto, feeling satisfied at Naruto’s obvious enjoyment.

He continued fucking himself down on Naruto’s cock and Naruto couldn’t take it anymore. He was about to come any second. When Sasuke threw his head back, Naruto leaned up to bite down on his neck, _hard_ , loving the way Sasuke’s skin tasted.

Sasuke shuddered, hips faltering in their movement. “Na– Naruto, _ah-ahhh_ , I can’t, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, ‘s okay, I got you, c'mere,” and in a flash, Naruto had Sasuke on his back and his legs on Naruto’s shoulders.

This gave him the perfect angle to go even deeper inside of Sasuke than before and he did just that, pummeling Sasuke harder, faster.

The sounds of their skins slapping against each other bounced off the walls in the room, their moans and groans and whimpers joining in.

“Yes- yes! _Agghh_ , yes, yes,” Sasuke cried out, dragging Naruto closer, wanting him to occupy every possible space between them.

Naruto held on desperately to Sasuke’s hips, slamming into him over and over with no mercy. He licked inside Sasuke’s mouth, savoring each one of his delicious sounds. He pulled away to press his forehead against Sasuke’s, staring into his eyes, knowing Sasuke was just seconds away from coming.

Gods, Sasuke was fucking breathtaking.

His pounding was now frantic as they both reached the edge of their release. Naruto sneaked a hand between them to wrap it around Sasuke’s dick, getting him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

Naruto whispered, his eyes still locked onto Sasuke’s, “Shit, I love you, you’re so perfect, I love you, I love you,” and just like that Sasuke came, eyes glazed over in pure bliss, mouth opened in a silent cry, his cum landing in waves between them.

Naruto fucked him right through it, hips snapping forward until he came as well with a loud groan, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. He finished with one last snap of his hips, landing half on top of Sasuke.

It was only a few minutes later that he was able to pull out of Sasuke slowly, taking off his condom and wrapping it in a knot before discarding it to his side, landing somewhere on the floor. He’d pick it up later when he wasn’t recovering from another round of mind-blowing sex with Sasuke.

He moved to settle down next to Sasuke, propping his face up on his hand to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It still made him blush like a schoolgirl every time he thought or said it. Uchiha Sasuke was really his boyfriend.

“That was,” Naruto puffed out, still trying to catch his breath, “amazing. You were amazing. Is there anything you’re not good at? Gods, I love fucking you.”

Sasuke turned his face to the side and smirked lightly at Naruto, face still flushed from their activities. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“Oi, shut up! You always love every second of it.”

“Mmm,” he said, not bothering to deny it because they both knew it was true. His face suddenly got serious and he turned his entire body to face Naruto, pillowing his hands under his cheek. “At what time are you going to talk to Kakashi?”

Naruto let out a suffering sigh. “Way to ruin the mood,” he muttered half-heartedly. “He’s coming over around lunch time.” He tried to look at Sasuke with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. “Are you sure you don’t want to stick around?”

Sasuke regarded him with an unimpressed look. “I’m positive. Stop being a scaredy cat. You’re the one that has to tell Kakashi you don’t want to be Hokage anymore, not me.” There was a flash of hesitation in his eyes for a brief moment, “Unless you’ve changed your mind, which is fine. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Sasuke, no.” Now it was Naruto’s turn to look unimpressed. “I haven’t changed my mind about anything. I need a break. I want to leave. I want to leave with _you_.” He leaned in to press a quick, chaste kiss to Sasuke’s lips. Once he pulled away, Sasuke looked more relaxed. “Even if you weren’t in the picture, I wouldn’t want to be Hokage anymore anyways. You know this.”

Sasuke hummed in agreement before saying, “Then stop being a baby about it. I’ve seen you face worse than Kakashi.” He smirked.

Naruto hesitated until Sasuke pressed a hand on his cheek, “Hey. Relax. You’ll be fine. You’re the bravest man I know, Uzumaki.”

That got a pleased grin out of Naruto, “Is that so, Uchiha?”

“Mm-hm,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then took a sharp intake of breath. Naruto was going to ask him what was wrong, but Sasuke continued, “it’s one of the reasons why I… I love you.”

The entire universe grinded to a stop.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Sasuke glowered, his eyebrows scrunching together, but it was all an act. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“You… you love me?”

Naruto couldn’t breathe.

Sasuke sighed, like it was a chore to reply. His eyes were swimming with complete adoration though, all for Naruto. “Of course, I do. You’ve never really left me a choice, Dobe.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s eyes were brimming with tears.

They’d only been dating for six months, but he never thought he’d ever hear the actual words come out of Sasuke’s mouth. It didn’t matter to Naruto. Sasuke had been telling him he loved him for years, just not in those exact words. He’d never thought he needed to hear them, but now that he had he was so fucking grateful he wouldn’t have to live his life without knowing what it sounded like.

This was more than enough.

“I’m so gone for you, so fucking gone,” he blubbered out, pressing a wet, messy kiss to Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke chuckled in amusement, but even he looked a little misty eyed.

The second Naruto pulled away, Sasuke reciprocated by kissing Naruto’s cheek. “I love you.” His other cheek. “I love you.” His forehead. “I love you.” The crease between his eyebrows. “I love you.” His nose. “I love you.” His chin. “I love you.” His jaw. “I love you.”

His lips. “I love you.”

Naruto almost choked on a sob and rushed forward, kissing him over and over again. “You fucking sap!” he cried. “No one would ever believe me if I told them this!”

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke laughed, settling into one of his warm smiles.

Naruto’s favorite smile.

If anybody asked why Kakashi had to sit by himself in the living room for an extra hour, painfully listening to the noises that flooded out of Naruto’s bedroom, well, they’d tell them it was punishment enough for all the times their ex-sensei had left them waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, what a ride. i loved writing this so much. i think it's my favorite fic so far. 
> 
> One of my fav authors always says, "Write the kind of story you’d like to read," so hence, this fic. 
> 
> i hope u all enjoyed it <333 comments and kudos are very much appreciated, seriously, even a simple smiley face makes my entire day so don't b shy ;) 
> 
> also, i hope the 5 times sasuke said "i love you" without actually saying it were clear. if not, feel free to ask!!! anyways, thanks for reading!! 
> 
> \----  
> Please come say hi at my [tumblr](https://moviekid826.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_moviekidd826) :)))
> 
> ALSO the lovely [OneBlueNotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueNotebook/pseuds/OneBlueNotebook) made the MOST BEAUTIFUL AND BREATHTAKING art for this fic and i'll probably be screaming over it for the rest of my life. it's EVERYTHING EVERYTHING EVERYTHING!!!! pls go shower her with all the love and praise for it on [tumblr](https://silverquillsideas.tumblr.com/post/642773418464428032/%D9%A0-%D9%A0-%D9%A0-%D9%A0) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/silverquill27/status/1359923222548938755)!!!!


End file.
